Begin Again
by Ghostly Melody
Summary: "Rick stared down at Andrea, attempting to decipher her. 'I do care.'" The way things should of gone. Picks up at Season 2 finale. Rickdrea. Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

Alright. So.

I'm back, once more. With a new fic. Wow, didn't expect that, did you? Ha. No, really. I'm writing another one.

You all probably are aware that I am freaking fed up with The Walking Dead Season 3 (overall) and Andrea's fate. I mean, come on. I just... I wish she could come back, but she won't. She's freaking dead now.

I've also noticed that barely anyone is writing or updating Rick and Andrea fics anymore. Shouldn't, when a tragic loss happens among one in the couple, spurn you all to write more? To take out the rage? I don't know. Maybe no one supports the ship anymore, now that Andrea has... departed. :( NOTE: This story IS RickxAndrea.

Now- let's begin from where it all went wrong...

* * *

_Begin Again_

Chapter One

She counted the walkers.

_Twenty-two... Twenty-three... twenty-four..._

And still, she fired.

_Twenty-five... twenty-six... twenty-seven._

The horde was relentless. She had been on her own for an hour, and still she had found little reprieve against the undead.

_Twenty-eight.._

She cringed as the walker made impact with her knife.

_Twenty-nine._

Pain seared her lungs, fatigue fingered at her legs. The occasional crunch of leaves was far more deafening with each footfall.

Andrea crouched beneath a spindly tree, assessing the meager amount of ammunition which her gun contained.

One bullet.

She fiddled with the strap of the cumbersome bag, cursing the weight. When she had first started her flight from the farm, the bag seemed merely an apparition- weightless. Now, as she clutched the bag, it was beginning to snap and claw at her flesh.

It was funny what pain could do to a person.

She closed her eyes and permitted herself a brief interim of respite from the horde. The chaffing side back did little consolation; after all, it was Rick who decided to abandon her. Andrea scoffed. He never was good comfort.

Her bones appeared ten times heavier than when she had stopped. She heaved herself from the floor of the forest, her tiny knife palmed in her right hand.

Andrea perceived a handful of walkers in the distance, thinning in source of better prey. She heaved sharply as apprehension began to diffuse from her body. She re-adjusted the Sheriff's bag and went at a decent stride.

* * *

"...What about Andrea?"

Rick flinched at Glenn's suggestion of her. He glanced up, assessing each of the members of their group. Andrea was missing.

A slight debate commenced among the members; many said they should journey on, while some forcefully rebutted with returning in search of her.

"We can't just leave 'er." Daryl stated, gruffly.

Lori laced her arms around her chest, and in a dominant stance replied, "We can't risk all of our lives for one person. Think of last time."

Head bowed, Rick pinched the bridge of his nose. Yeah. _Last time_. Corroded images of a dead, disintegrating Sophia flashed and blurred before his eyes.

"I'm goin' back." Daryl proclaimed.

Rick's stare flickered up; Daryl had adopted a definite look to his eyes. The hunter looked to Rick, awaiting an affirmation.

"By yourself?" Carol squeaked, one hand a ghost above her throat. The mousy woman glanced between Rick and Daryl, fidgeting.

"No. I'll go with him." Rick offered. Many regarded him with bewildered or enraged stares. Rick pressed, "He's right. We can't leave her."

"But, Rick-" Lori started.

Rick ignored his wife. He strode past a questioning Lori, approaching Daryl. Daryl nodded.

"Rick- _Andrea can handle herself_." Lori hissed, taking a few steps forward.

Rick fixed Lori with a venomous stare. "We're going back for her. And that's _final_."

The leader glanced down to Daryl, who was already scheming their route.

The hunter spoke with determination. "I say we break off the highway and head for the woods."

Rick's brows puckered.

"The girl ain't dumb," Daryl added. "She'd know to leave the farm."

Rick dipped his head in acknowledgment and understanding. He was right- Andrea wasn't dumb.

"If we go on foot, it'd save gas." Rick pointed out. _And gas is something we don't have..._ Rick thought, despondently.

Daryl considered this, measuring the options. He supposed going on foot was the path they'd have to take.

Rick looked to Glenn. "Keep them together while we're gone. If we don't make it back in about an hour, leave."

"Rick..." Glenn began.

"You heard me." Rick said, forcefully.

Glenn addressed Daryl with a befuddled look. The hunter shrugged.

"C'mon." said Rick, glancing to Daryl.

Daryl dismounted his bike, following closely behind Rick.

* * *

Andrea had been walking for not five minutes when a blur languid of motion caught her attention. She narrowed her stare to the right.

Nothing.

The occasional walker stumbled upon her path; she easily eradicated the gangling thing with the lashing of a knife through the eye.

And so, she proceeded on, with no idea as to where she was headed.

A low, guttural moan pierced her hearing. She spun around as a hearty walker landed atop her, gnashing its teeth in voraciousness.

Andrea howled sharply, fumbling for her knife or gun that she had dropped on her descent. The two objects lay five feet away. She thrust her arm to her right, scrambling for the precious weapons.

The walker repeatedly moaned and scrambled for her flesh. With her knee, she kept the thing at temporary bay.

The weight of her undead adversary caused her knee to buckle and give way.

Andrea's futile efforts of protecting herself showcased miserably. The walker snarled and gave a final lunge.

There was a sharp whisking of a blade as the walker's skull cleaved in two. The particular stench of walker gore invaded Andrea's nostrils, and she scrunched her nose in distaste.

_Thirty._

Andrea looked up at the hooded figure overhead, her brows drawn together, beclouded.

The shadow took a confident stride forth, flicking the long blade as it went.

Andrea gawked as she drank in the scene- two walkers were affixed by chains at the neck, dragged along in her savior's hands. Passive, the figure stared back at Andrea.

It was almost too much to process.

Andrea shambled to her feet, the Sheriff's bag at her side. Andrea recollected her weapons, eyes never once parting from the foreboding shadow.

Solemn fatigue rested on Andrea's shoulders as she nodded, sighing, "Thank you."

* * *

**A/N:**

So, this first chapter is pretty much restating the Season 2 finale, except for Rick and Daryl's heading off to find Andrea (the way it SHOULD of gone... .)

Anyways, there'll be different scenes in the future. Much different scenes.

By the way, the title of this fic is not a song reference. I just couldn't think of a better title.

Please review! :)


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**

**I'd like to thank you guys for the reviews! It means a lot to me, knowing that people still care about Rick and Andrea :)**

**To be honest, I have no idea where this story is going xD And I won't be able to post as often as I'd like, because of summer school work (I'm taking several online classes). This pains me, but I'll try to work around it.**

Chapter Two

Daryl and Rick had been traversing through the forest for around twenty minutes. They evaded the occasional walker, not wanting to squander what little ammo they had left.

Rick observed a straggling geek as it shambled close, milky eyes wide, ravenous.

Daryl flicked his head to Rick, the hunter's knife already palmed. Daryl quickly approached the walker, driving the blade hilt-deep into the apex of its skull.

Rick steadied his Python in relentless grip. Already he was having second thoughts about returning for Andrea. There was no telling what had become of the blonde. Sure, she was intelligent and was proficient with her handgun... but there had been a great influx of walkers at the farm. It wouldn't shock him if the number had inundated Andrea.

Daryl peered closely at Rick, eyebrow arched as he assessed his leader. Daryl certainly wasn't stupid. He could practically sense Rick's anxiety. Daryl cleared his throat, saying, "Somethin' the matter?"

Rick snapped himself from his brief reverie, looking to Daryl. "It's not that big of a deal."

Daryl pressed. "You're worried that Andrea is dead, and we're wastin' time."

Rick, eyes wide, addressed Daryl with perplexity. How did he know?

Daryl chuckled, albeit bitterly. "She ain't dead. I know that fer a fact."

"How can you be so sure?" Rick asked.

Daryl shrugged, centering his crossbow on a particular walker some feet away. He released an arrow. It made a sickening, fatal contact with the walker's forehead. "I know a thing or two 'bout Andrea- yeah, she's done some foolish stuff since the world's gone to shit. Shootin' my ass, for one..."

Rick laughed lightly at this.

Daryl continued. "But, she gives up a pretty damn good fight. Ain't nothin' goin' to make her stop."

Rick nodded, pensive. Maybe Daryl was right.

Rick stared ahead, gravely.

But then again, Daryl could be wrong.

* * *

Andrea awaited her rescuer's response, but was granted with nothing for quite some time.

Andrea arched an eyebrow, deliberating the two chained walkers at the other woman's flank.

Deftly, the woman sheathed her sword and removed her hood. "Name's Michonne."

Andrea, stunned, blinked a few times. The woman's voice was deep, with a hint of gravel. She sounded quite bellicose, and wore a sullen expression to match. Andrea sighed. "I'm Andrea."

The woman issued no acknowledgement, merely turned on her heel and began to stride away.

Andrea rifled through the leaves and retrieved her weapons, flinging the Sheriff's bag over one shoulder. She scurried behind Michonne.

"Thank you, Michonne." Andrea said, breathless. The walker encounter had left her with little air and fatigue which lay heavily along her bones. They passed the vanquished walker, a corpse bereft of a skull.

Michonne grunted in response.

Okay... Thought Andrea, her eyebrows flickering up in shock at Michonne's dismissal.

"You out here alone?" Michonne asked.

"Sort of." Andrea replied. "I was separated from my group."

"They leave you behind?"

"I..." Andrea's brows crumpled forward in thought. Did they? She had cried out to Rick. Had waved her arms like a lunatic in a feeble attempt to draw them back. Had they heard her and simply refused to return? Or had they not noticed her at all? Either way, she had been cleaved from her family. Andrea sighed. "Yeah. They left me behind. We had to leave. I got overtaken by walkers and left to the woods."

"Walkers?" Michonne asked.

"It's what we call those things." Andrea replied, gesturing to a lone walker in the distance.

Michonne nodded in consideration.

"Anyways, I tried to call to them. They didn't come back. That's all I know." Andrea responded. Already, a feeling of despair had started to arrange itself within her body. She longed for the solace of her group. "I don't even know if they're looking for me."

Michonne remained stoic. Silence rolled along between them for some time before the clandestine woman spoke up. "I'll help you find your group."

"Oh, you don't have to-" Andrea started.

"I want to." Michonne stated.

Andrea observed the enigmatic woman for a moment. They had just met, and already Michonne wanted to endow her with more than enough favors? Odd.

"I'm really grateful, Michonne." Andrea said.

Michonne, without a word, dipped her head.

Andrea gripped her gun in her dirt-cloaked hand, which was already trembling.

* * *

**A/N:**

**I think I should get first place for the "author who can't seem to progress her story" award. I'm really sorry about the lack of events in this chapter, guys. I'm really rushing to post because I've got a crap ton of Spanish to do right now xD**

**Please read and review! It really motivates me :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **

**Updating again. Hopefully this chapter will move things along XD I know last chapter failed to do so...**

Chapter Three

Rick fiddled with his gun, his eyebrow arched as he walked. The arid leaves snapped and crunched beneath his boots.

Daryl glanced at Rick, a sort of choleric look about the hunter's countenance.

Rick hastened his stride and softened his step.

For once, Daryl was having doubts. His brow creased, he looked to Rick. "It's been an hour, Rick. She's prolly..."

When Daryl's sentence trailed off, Rick comprehended the hunter's reasoning.

"Dead." Rick finished.

"I figured more like 'not here'." Daryl stated, gruffly.

Rick nodded, incredulous to Daryl's claim.

Both men paused.

Rick leaned forward, his tone low and austere. "Look, Daryl. I know we came out here with good intentions, but I just don't think that we should go on, and-"

"Rick?"

Both men froze.

Rick's blood solidified in his veins. He turned around slowly, his hand wavering at his Python.

There was Andrea, not ten feet away.

She stood between two trees, a haggard expression weighing her muscles down. Her face was camouflaged in a mixture of filth and blood. Andrea's blonde ponytail was bedraggled and lopsided; her clothes were frayed and in terrible need of Carol's mending.

Andrea staggered forward, her movements unnaturally oblique- she drew in a shuddering breath, dragging the Sheriff's bag behind her.

Roughly, she deposited the bag at Rick's feet, glowering at him.

Stunned, Rick and Daryl remained motionless, much to Andrea's irritation and dismay.

"What? Was it too much of a hassle to pick me up at the farm?" Andrea inquired sharply, a fair eyebrow raised.

"Andrea, I... didn't see you." Rick stammered.

"Sure." Andrea scoffed.

"Who's that?" Daryl asked quietly, jerking his head to the liquid shadows behind Andrea.

A hooded woman emerged from the shade, a katana in hand.

"What the hell...?" Daryl muttered beneath his breath.

"This," Andrea started, gesturing to the woman, "is Michonne. She found me in the woods. Saved me from a walker. She also helped me to find you two. I owe her my life."

Rick blinked. While the group and he had found a haven outside of farm, Andrea had been contending with numerous walkers.

It was just enough to make him feel like utter shit.

Rick looked to Andrea. Venom remained in her glare.

"Listen, Andrea. We came back to look for you." Rick insisted.

"Yeah. And after who's suggestion?" Andrea asked.

True, Rick had not considered her. Had not given her thought when he fled the farm. Hell, the only two people who had occupied his mind had been Lori and Carl. In the end, it was Daryl who had desired to pursue the sharpshooter.

But he _did_ return.

Rick sighed sharply. "Andrea, we don't have time for this. We gotta go back to the others."

Rick began to turn on his heel, not awaiting anyone's response. The group was expecting them, and already he and Daryl had been trekking the woods for an hour.

"Not without Michonne." Andrea stated.

"_What?_" Rick asked, turning around once more.

Andrea stood, rooted to the ground with her arms laced across her chest., obstinate.

"No." Rick stated simply, turning around again. He began to walk away, holstering his gun.

Andrea scurried after Rick, grappling for his shoulder. "Rick." she pleaded, pivoting his body to face her.

"She saved my life. It's the least we can do. Michonne, she's out here by herself. We just can't leave her." Andrea beseeched.

"She looks more than capable of handling herself. She put up with you, after all." Rick growled, inching closer to Andrea. He intended to instill his order. No amount of begging or prying would change that.

Andrea's face crumpled, insulted. Already, Rick felt remorse bubbling inside him. Words tugged at his lips. He sighed. "Andrea, I'm sorry I-"

"What the hell are those?" Daryl spoke up, his face contorted in bewilderment and abhorrence.

Rick craned his neck to see what Daryl referred to: two walkers, held on chains, trailed behind Michonne.

Rick looked to Andrea, questioningly.

Andrea sighed sharply, closing her eyes. She opened them once more, her stare penetrating Rick's. "Michonne says they keep the other walkers away. Uses them to blend in."

"Blend in? Looks like a damn danger to me." Rick snarled.

"The arms and jaws are severed, Rick. They can't bite or scratch." Andrea said, defending her newfound acquaintance.

"I don't care. She's not coming." Rick stated. "Now, c'mon."

"No." said Andrea. "I'm not going with you."

"What?" Daryl asked, stepping forward to look at Andrea, quizzically.

Andrea stared at Rick. "If Michonne stays, I stay. End of story."

Rick looked to Daryl, derisive and disconcerted. Rick shook his head, running his hands through his dark hair. He turned around, hands on his hips.

Andrea peered at Rick expectantly.

"Fine. She comes with us. But the walkers go." Rick said, turning around.

"Rick? You sure?" Daryl asked.

Rick pursed his lips and shook his head. "Let's just get a move on."

Rick stalked by Andrea, hissing in her ear. "This isn't permanent."

* * *

**A/N:**

**So, got another one done. Hopefully this chapter is more eventful than the last. Sorry if it seems like I'm jumping into things. I just didn't want to drag this thing out. **

**And don't be worried- I'm going to develop Andrea and Michonne's friendship in the upcoming chapters. :) **

**Please review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **

**The reviews mean a lot to me. Thank you all! **

Chapter Four

The four remained in tow.

Rick and Andrea, side by side, took the lead.

Daryl took the rear.

Michonne was tucked circumspectly between them.

With protest, she managed to exterminate her pet walkers and strip them of any luggage they bore. Daryl, although repulsed, remained slightly impressed by the woman's survival tactic.

Daryl looked ahead at Rick ad Andrea; the two had remained hushed and unnerved.

Rick glanced down at Andrea from time to time. A detached , somber expression was concrete on her face. For some unknown reason, he yearned to lighten the mood of the feisty woman. Whatever compelled him so, he was uncertain of.

"Andrea," Rick started. Her blue-green eyes flicked up, meeting his genuine blue gaze for a brief moment. "I really am sorry."

"What for?" Andrea asked, inspecting her gun, nonchalant.

She was toying with him. He knew. Rick stared heavenward and shook his head. Andrea was truly something.

Not wanting to rouse a further discord, Rick settled with playing honestly. "For not coming back right away. And for leaving you in the first place."

"Funny. With Sophia, you all jumped to find her. I suppose I'm not as valued as I thought I was." Andrea commented, holstering her gun within the waistband of her pants.

"It's not like that." Rick argued. The conversation was plunging, and quickly. He tried to revert the subject.

"Really?"

"Yes." Rick said. "Really. We had to get outta the farm in a hurry. I didn't really count heads on the way, you know."

"Bet you made sure Lori was there." Andrea muttered.

"What's she got to do with this?" Rick asked, jaw clenched.

"Nothing." Andrea hissed.

Rick, perturbed by Andrea's behavior, stalked ahead a few paces.

"Would you mind telling me why you're dumping the blame on me?" Rick asked, glancing back.

Andrea inhaled deeply, eyebrows furrowed. "When we were at the farm, I saw you get away. I called out. Even waved around and threw myself about. But... you didn't hear me. I assumed you ignored me, or simply didn't care."

Rick stopped suddenly, halting the entire procession.

Rick marched back to Andrea. "Is that what you think? That I don't care?"

Andrea stared at her shoes.

"Andrea." Rick said.

Andrea looked up.

Rick stared down at Andrea, attempting to decipher her. "I _do_ care."

A long - slightly awkward- moment passed between the two before Rick proceeded at a heavy stride, once again assuming the lead.

Rick stayed at Andrea's side. "I'd like to thank you for bringing my bag." He lightly jostled the Sheriff's bag at his shoulder to indicate what he meant.

Andrea assessed the bag. She frowned. "There isn't much in there. Nothing of value, anyway."

"Even so, thank you." Rick said.

Andrea nodded, an apparitional smile on her lips.

Rick looked down and returned the grin.

As quickly as Andrea's smile came, it was gone.

* * *

Lori kept Carl at her side, clutching her son as if it would aid the easing of tension from the group.

Lori's eyes were ever present on the forest, her heart lurching at any rustle of brush or stirring of shadow.

Carl remained solemn and sentry-like at her side.

Lori looked down at her boy, smoothing the hair from his passive face.

Glenn, shotgun in hand, stood the entire time Rick and Daryl were absent. There was a frenzied expression on face. It was evident in his pained eyes and taut muscles. He was uncertain of his next counter, and everyone knew it.

"We need to go." Maggie spoke. T-Dog nodded in agreement.

"Go? But they're not back yet." Carol rebutted. Carol clutched her thin sweater about her body, her eyes transfixed on the woods beyond. Everyone knew of her affections for Daryl, and it would be arduous to get her to leave him behind.

"Carol's right. We can't leave-it wouldn't be right." Beth said. Maggie looked to her sister in slight shock.

Glenn looked to Herschel, who stared steadily back.

"It's your call, Glenn." Herschel croaked. "Rick left you in charge of this group. You need to do what you think is best."

Glenn bit his lip and gazed at all the faces of his group. His family. While he cared deeply for Rick, Andrea, and Daryl, but the majority was paramount.

"Alright." Glenn said. "It's been an hour. Rick said to leave if they weren't back by then. We give them ten minutes- if they don't show up, we hit the road. We need to find some gas and supplies. Maybe we can find a house or clearing to camp out in for the night. I just know we can't stay on this highway. We're exposed. It's a death sentence."

Maggie and T-Dog murmured in agreement.

Carol moaned and turned away.

"Are you crazy?" Lori spat. She departed from Carl and rushed to meet Glenn.

"Lori-" Glenn started.

"My husband is out there and you want to leave?" Lori demanded, eyes full of ire.

"We're giving them ten more minutes. That's generous." Glenn said, unwavering.

"Generous?" Lori cried. "Oh, yeah, that's real damn generous. I can't believe you, Glenn."

"What can't you believe, Lori?" Glenn quipped.

"That you could stand the thought of leaving my husband." Lori said, eyes narrowing. She crossed her arms and glowered at the younger man.

Glenn hissed. "That's real hilarious, Lori. Because you didn't mind leaving Andrea."

Glenn strode past Lori, heading to Maggie's side.

* * *

"Christ..." Rick whispered. He leapt out of the woods, making a beeline for the highway. Whilst this, he shrugged off the Sheriff's bag. It hurled to the ground with a resounding _thud_, any remaining contents clattering inside.

So, the group left.

Rick, Andrea, Daryl and Michonne were late so they _left_.

They couldn't of been over fifteen minutes late. Why didn't they at least grant them fifteen minutes?

Yeah, he had given Glenn orders. But Rick never thought Glenn would carry them out.

Rick scrubbed his face with his hands, moaning in frustration.

Andrea, Daryl, and Michonne followed behind, each ingesting the scene with bitterness.

Hands on his hips, head lowered, Rick promenaded to the spot where Daryl's bike stood. At least they had the wits to leave it behind.

Daryl rummaged through the bag on his motorcycle, in search of any indication of the group.

Nothing.

"What are we gonna do?" Andrea asked, gawking at the scene before her. She plucked the Sheriff's bag Rick had dropped on his sprint for the supposed rendezvous.

"We're gonna go find 'em. That's what we're gonna do." Daryl announced. He mounted his bike, hands gripping the bars.

"You're not leaving, Daryl." Rick said.

"Why not? I know how to drive my own bike." Daryl said, antipathy in his voice.

Rick ground his jaw in frustration, the muscles leaping as he clenched them. "We aren't separating again." Rick stated. "We stay together. We find the rest that way."

"Bullshit." Daryl said, already starting his motorcycle.

"Daryl..." Rick warned.

"C'mon Rick, we can't stay here." Daryl said.

"And we're not going to." Rick pressed.

"Well, then what do you propose we do?" Andrea asked.

Rick thought about this. The group had taken every functional vehicle they owned besides Daryl's motorcycle. They could fit maybe two people on the bike; the remaining two would be forced to continue on foot. While he loathed the plan, he supposed it would have to suffice. There was no way they could hotwire a car with little time and tools they had.

"We'll make camp along the highway when dusk hits. Daryl, take your bike and go ahead, see if you can find them." Rick warily glanced to Michonne, stone-like next to Andrea. "Take Michonne with you. I'll stay with Andrea and go on foot. And always stay within a mile of Andrea and I. Don't want to get separated."

Daryl nodded curtly. "Got it."

Daryl and Michonne departed; Daryl was more than earnest as he practically sped down the clear highway in a frenzy.

Andrea readjusted the Sheriff's bag, wincing at the sharp jab it administered to her shoulder.

Rick noted this, and thrusted out his hand. "Hand it over. I can carry it."

"No, I got it." Andrea insisted.

"_Andrea_." Rick asserted, grasping the strap. He wrenched it free of her body, but not without a bout of protests from the blonde.

"Honestly, Rick. I was fine." Andrea huffed.

"Sure you were." Rick said, a smirk on his face. They proceeded down the highway, Andrea's gun constantly poised at her fingers for any sign of a threat.

"Let's just get this shit over with and find the others. I don't want to spend anymore time out here..." muttered Andrea, eyes downcast.

"Oh? You don't like being out here with me?" Rick teased.

"Shut up, Rick." Andrea volleyed back.

Rick let out an amused huff and shook his head slightly.

"I can't believe they didn't even leave us _one _working car." Andrea sighed.

Rick heaved his shoulders. "They needed the transportation. They have more people than we do. I guess they felt they were going to be traveling for awhile."

Andrea raised an eyebrow. "I'm starting to think they lost faith in you and Daryl."

Rick paused and stared down at her. "What makes you say that?"

"Don't play dumb, Rick." Andrea snorted. "You know _exactly_ what I'm talking about."

And he did.

Ever since his faltering leadership had effloresced, the group had become increasingly questioning over his capability in his role. Even Lori doubted Rick. He was well aware of the secret glances of reproach he received whenever he walked by; they saw his decisions as nothing more than foolish. His rash choices had saved lives, and killed others.

Andrea glanced up to Rick. She was considering the same thing he was. Her gaze grazed his. She murmured, "Just for the record- I never lost faith in you, Rick."

Rick regarded Andrea for quite some time. She stared back with equal fervor, never one to relent without contending first.

Rick glanced away, starting at a slow gait.

Andrea followed behind, clearly disheartened by his lack of response. Andrea tucked a pale strand of hair behind her ear, pressing her lips together.

A short time lasped, not more than ten minutes, when Andrea called aloud, "Rick!"

Rick spun around at Andrea's urgent tone. She was gesturing wildly behind her.

And there they were.

A horde of fifty or so walkers shambling toward them.

With no thought, Rick looped his arm around her waist and ushered her behind one of the many cars which spanned the highway.

Rick peered from grime-blemished windows, cursing at he perceived the multitude of walkers.

"We're screwed." Andrea muttered.

"Way to be optimistic, Andrea." Rick countered, quietly.

"Did you see them, Rick? There's gotta be at least fifty of them." Andrea commented, her face stern.

Rick took this into account, stealing one last glance at the walkers before hauling Andrea beneath the very car they were behind seconds before. Pressing his side to hers, he sprawled on his back and tilted his head to address her.

"I've got a plan," Rick started. "But you're gonna have to cooperate."

**A/N:**

**What could Rick's plan be? (I wonder myself XD) **

**Please review!**

**EDIT: I changed the last word XD Sorry, it's late and I'm tired. Thought it said 'cooperate'... *sigh***


End file.
